When Boys and Girls Collide
by ThePokemonMasterGirl
Summary: What happens when 8 talented musicians go to a camp for kids with talents? Will there be drama? Enemies? Friendship? Relationships? Read to find out! XD


Hello Readers!~~ This is my first fanfiction so sorry for any mistakes or not enough detail!

* * *

May's POV

*Beep Beep*

Ughhh... Where's that darn alarm clock? I looked at my phone, 7:00 am man I woke up this time. I thought about today... Ya! It's Friday that means I'm going to Talent Camp at 10 am! I removed the rose designed blanket and went straight to the restroom to take my 30 minute shower.

I came out with a white muscle shirt, red,white,and black plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, with my old red Converse. I had straightened my hair, and I wore a silver rose necklace that my mom gave me. I began to pack up just folding and stuffing random clothes and shoes. I went over to my second closet that I used for random things. I took out my violin, acoustic guitar, bass, and electric guitar, I put them in their cases. I then grabbed a few more things like chargers, my 3D Ds, straightener, curler, and etc. I also got my red Jansport and put in pencils, pens, notebooks, and a binder. It was just 9:10 am.

I went down stairs to go get my breakfast, cereal! I then called my dad to go take me to my bus." Dad!" He came from his study room," Yes?" I asked, " Can you take me to my bus stop?"

"Well of course, just wait outside with Max."

I called my Max to help me with my things. He carried my violin case, and Jansport.

We had made it to my bus stop, my bother and dad helped me put my things in this storage spot on the side of the bus." Bye dad, bye Max!" I said before giving them a kiss good bye.

I walked in and handed the bus drive this paper that said this was my bus, he accepted it and I went to go and look for a seat there was only a few full seats empty so I sat in one. I had taken the Jansport with me so I took out my fully charged iPod and my fire designed earphones. I began listening to "Unbroken" by Demi Lovato.

* * *

Misty's POV

I had just came back from my morning swimming training. It was about 8:30 am so I went to go and take a long hot shower, it would take like 45 minutes.

I came out with my hair up in its usual style, a side ponytail. I had a dark blue tank top with a cerulean colored cardigan, black ripped jeans, with some nice blue Vans. I had packed the night before so I was ready. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some Nature Valley bars for my trip.

I had gotten my sisters into taking me to the stop by a lot of persuading and 20 dollars.

I took my bass, keyboard piano, and acoustic guitar out of the trunk of my sisters' car with my blue Jansport and traveling luggage bag. I put my things in the that storage place. I went in and gave the the driver my paper, he approved.

I went to sit by myself. I took out my phone and began listening to " Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen, this was a classic to me. I started to eat a Nature Valley since I haven't eaten yet. I hope camp is fun...

* * *

Leaf's POV

*DING DING DING*  
Aww man I put the annoying alarm... DAMMIT! I was laying in bed while losing my sanity because of that darn alarm. I had even put my phone across the room. I finally decided t go turn off the alarm or else i would slaughter someone 'cause of that stupid noise. I checked my phone and it said it was 7:40 am.

I had already taken a shower at night so i went into the restroom to brush out my hair and change. I took around 20 minutes for this. I came out wearing this forest green shirt that had 'Stay at the Top!' in bold yellow letters, with this I had these light blue capris on with some gold colored sandals

I put on my charm bracelet that Adam and Nicole, my "parents", gave me.

I began packing my clothes and necessities neatly in the bag. I put make up, my curler, and other things like that in too since we might need to perform and I want to look nice.

I looked at 'it'... my glasses. I had to use them all day since I was near sighted. I sighed, I still had to take them just in case I lose my contacts.

I went to the kitchen and got a sandwich and a glass of water. Once I finished I went to another room.

I went into the recording room in my house and put my drum set together and asked my "parents" workers for help who gladly did since I was always nice to them. I also brought my bass,electric and acoustic guitar with me.

I was driven to the bus stop since I was taking a lot of things. I put my things in the storage place in the bus. The driver approved of my paper and I went to sit by myself. I took out my laptop, the school said there was wifi on the bus! I took out a paper they sent that had the password and began using it to be on Youtube for music. I plugged in my headphones and listened to "Just Give Me a Reason" by Pink

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Dawn...Dawn honey...Honey wake up..." Hmmm? Was that my mom? I began to open my eyes." Sweety it's already 9:00 am isn't your bus supposed to be here at 10 am?" WHATTT!?

"But mom I haven't even packed yet!" I was now getting really stressed.

" I knew this was going to happened so I packed for you so just get dressed and brush your hair I have breakfast downstairs 'kay?"

" Thanks mom!~" I said joyfully jumping out of my bed. I ran to my restroom, I put my hair in a half ponytail leaving my fringes alone. I wore a pink and black diagonally striped tank top with a small white bow on the top middle with a pink, white, and black plaid skirt that made it above my knees. I slipped on my pure black high top Converse. I put on a white cardigan with this. I went downstairs and took big bites out of my chocolate waffles and bacon and I chugged my orange juice.

"C'mon mom let's go!" I said going to her car with my things.

I had barely gotten to the bus! Whew thank goodness my mom packed for me! I brought my piano keyboard, violin, bass, electric and acoustic guitar since we're allowed to bring up to 5 instruments." Bye mom!" I tell my mom giving her a bear hug before leaving.

I walked into the bus it was noisy, there was only 60 kids and they were all girls but the bus looked like it could fit like 80, plus there was a second bus behind this one probably where the guys were. I thought ' Man can I keep up with everyone...DAAWWWNN! Don't think that way be optimistic you are just as good as them!' I felt better thinking that maybe I could keep up with everyone. I sat by myself and I took out my iPod nano and began listening to "Jar of Harts" by Christina Perri.

* * *

AND...There! Hope everyone likes it. I'm not sure when I'll update but maybe on Saturdays.  
Well review and Chapter 2 will be up next week ( probably). So thank for reading so see ya!~~~ XD

\(^~^)/

~TPMG


End file.
